The beauty of the Fire Within
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: An Armada request with Optimus and Jetfire. Jetfire thinks no one will ever want him becuase of his scars. But Optimus wants to prove him wrong. A sweet little oneshot, with a minor warning for Optimus groping by Megatron. Enjoy Prowlsgirl.


_Author's note. This story is written as a birthday present for my dear friend Prowlsgirl who wanted this pairing._

_This is my first Armada story that doesn't focus on the kids, and this is also the first time I've used this pairing, I hope you all like. _

_Happy Birthday girl, hope you like your present._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Hey kids, what's up?"

Optimus smiled as his second in command cheerfully greeted the children who were busy doing their homework. It was their weekend and like most weekends, they had come to hang out at the Autobot Base. And to their credit, they didn't use this as an excuse to shirk from their responsibilities, if they had any work, they would do it.

"Aw, we all got homework to do," Carlos said, in a voice of mock gloom which made his friends chuckle.

"Homework, what's that?" Jetfire asked bending down right behind them so he could peer over their shoulders.

"Work that we do for school," Rad explained with a grin as he looked up from his text book. "So that we can practice what we've learned."

"Sounds like a good system," Scavenger said from over in his corner where he had been resting. He gave a tight smile.

"Maybe we should implicate such a scheme, what do you think Optimus?"

"It's a good idea," Optimus said with a laugh as Jetfire looked horrified.

"What! You want us to do more work? Nah, I think what we've got going is good," he said knowledgeably.

The kids all laughed as Scavenger look stern at Jetfire's words while Optimus shook his head, smiling under his mask. His Second was so easy going and confident, it was almost unbelievable. Some had considered him an odd choice for such a high rank but Optimus trusted him with his life.

Sure he was cocky and at time arrogant but he was a dedicated solider with a good Spark and that was all that mattered. And that was why he combined with Jetfire when he needed extra strength to battle Megatron, not just because Jetfire was a powerful warrior with the added bonus of being able to fly but because he trusted him.

Suddenly the peace was shattered by an ear splitting alarm that echoed throughout the base. Everyone reacted, Scavenger leapt to his feet, the kids jumped out of their seats and everyone made for the door.

"We'll monitor you from the Control Room," Alexis called to Optimus as he paused and let Jetfire and Scavenger charge ahead.

"Good kids, you'll be on your own though, I need Red Alert since Sideswipe's still in the Med Bay.

The youngest Autobot had been injured a few days prior, and though he had been fixed up, he was still in no condition to fight. The kids all nodded and as they continued jogging along, Rad brought out his little spybot and tossed him to Optimus.

"Take Laserbeak Optimus, he can find the Minicon and we'll let you know when he has," the young boy said as they came to a break in the corridor.

"Thank you, Rad, I'll see you kids later," Optimus called as he headed down the corridor to the Warp Room while the kids continued to the Control Room.

Once Optimus reached the Warp Room, he was pleased to see all of his men already there, transformed and waiting to go. Transforming himself, he gave the order and they were all Warped to the new Minicon location.

They arrived in a cold rocky train that was littered with cliffs and rock stacks. As everyone transformed, Optimus glanced around but thankfully there were no Decepticons in sight. Either they hadn't arrived yet, or where some distance away.

"The signal seems to be coming from that direction," Blurr said coolly as he pointed with his rifle.

"But there's a bit of interference so I can't pin down its exact location."

"Let's split up," Hotshot suggested.

"Good idea Hotshot, but let's make it two teams," Optimus said firmly before saying.

"Blurr, Hotshot, Scavenger and Red Alert will make up one team and me, Jetfire and Smokescreen will make up the other."

They all nodded and transformer before setting off.

Half an hour later, they were all locked in combat with the Decepticons. While Starscream and Cyclonus went after Hotshot's team, Optimus's was left fighting Wheeljack, Demolisher and Megatron. Tidalwave had apparently decided not to show and Thrust still hadn't appeared but Optimus knew it was only a matter of time until he did.

His fears were confirmed when Thrust appeared out of nowhere and attacked Smokescreen. Jetfire was too busy with Demolisher to help.

But as Optimus tried to lunge forward, someone grabbed him from behind, wrapping a muscular arm around his throat. Optimus tried to throw his attacker off but couldn't get a good hold.

"Don't bother struggling Prime, I have you," came Megatron's sneering voice in his audio.

Optimus growled with frustration, Megatron was obviously in one of his strange moods.

"I don't have time for this Megatron,"

This only made Megatron chuckled as he carried on dragging Optimus into the shelter of the rock.

"But I do Optimus, so why don't you just give in?"

"I don't think so," Optimus grunted as he was slammed into the rock face and pinned there.

Megatron simply smirked and shoved his body against Optimus's body, preventing him from getting away. Optimus snarled as Megatron started nuzzling at his face mask, trying as usual to get it off. Optimus of course fought but until Megatron gave it up with a chuckle and started kissing and biting his neck.

Optimus growled, he hated it when this happened but all of his men were too preoccupied with their own fights. He'd just have to get Megatron to let go the long old fashioned way.

He started grappling with Megatron as there wasn't enough space for him to punch. This of course just made the Decepticon leader laugh and grapple back, all the while bestowing little affectionate touches to Optimus's body.

"Hey, get the hell off him,"

Megatron growled as he saw they were now joined by Jetfire who was standing with his gun aimed right at Megatron's back. Optimus was silently relived to see his Second.

"I said, let go," Jetfire ordered, taking a step towards Megatron.

Megatron reluctantly let go and Optimus was able to leave the rock face. But before he could say anything, Jetfire was suddenly hit from behind by Thrust who had sneaked up on him.

As Jetfire fell forward, Megatron was upon him and Jetfire was thrown to the side, his armour cracking open. What was revealed stopped the three Transformers in their tracks.

Jetfire had scars, massive scars under his armour and then looked old. Jetfire glared at them, his optics hard and he covered himself up. He then blasted Thrust with his gun and the battle resumed.

In the end, the Hotshot's team managed to get the Minicon, and they all Warped away before Megatron could stop them.

Back at the base, sometime later.

"Sir, can I speak with you,"

Optimus turned to see Red Alert standing behind him. Apart from Jetfire and Blurr, everyone was in the Rec Room, celebrating their victory, even Sideswipe and the kids. Blurr didn't want to join in and Jetfire had been injured.

"Of course Red Alert what is it?" Optimus asked before adding.

"I hope Jetfire is alright."

"Actually sir, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Red Alert said. "He won't let me examine him properly, just wanted the materials to repair himself."

Optimus could understand why Red Alert was so concerned, it wasn't like Jetfire to refuse proper repairs. He decided he should go and talk to him.

"I'll go and have a word with him," he said to Red Alert and nodded gratefully.

When Optimus arrived at Jetfire's quarters, he found the Shuttle busily cleaning his gun and other pieces of equipment. He looked up as Optimus entered.

"Oh hey, boss," he greeted his voice not quite as cheerful as it normally was.

"Why aren't you at the Med Bay, Jetfire," Optimus asked, knowing there was no point in beating about the bush.

"I...no reason," Jetfire said quickly, turning away.

Optimus paused and then said.

"It's not because of those scars, is it?"

Jetfire flinched and looked at him with pain filled optics. He didn't say anything but the look in his optics was enough.

"How did you get them?" Optimus asked softly, going over to Jetfire as the Shuttle stood.

"A fire," he said quietly before adding.

"It not's quite like Wheeljack, though. He can blame someone, that fire was because of the war and he was a victim of it. Me, it was just a stupid accident that I have nobody but myself to blame."

"I'm sorry," Optimus said gently before asking.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jetfire shrugged.

"What's too talk about? Me and some friends were messing about near the smelting pits, near the more run down area. There was an accident, I got trapped and when....when I tried to run, I got hit by some melted slag."

He turned away, his shoulders slumped.

"My friends managed to rescue me and took me to Ratchet and he managed to save me..."

His voice suddenly cracked slightly.

"But he could never fully repair the damage that had been done and now I'm scarred for life. Under this mask and armour....I'm....hideous."

There was a long silence. Optimus didn't know what to say to what Jetfire had told him. The Shuttle slowly turned back to face him but Optimus still didn't speak, just held his gaze.

"Does he do that often?" Jetfire suddenly asked, the question throwing Optimus off.

"Sorry?" he said confused.

"Megatron, how often does he try to grope you?" Jetfire asked, his optics flashing.

Optimus sighed.

"Not often, just when he gets an urge to do so,"

Seeing Jetfire's optics flash, he quickly added.

"Nothing has ever happened, I think he just enjoys that type of grappling with me once in a while. I don't think he really expects to ever defeat me in such a manner."

Jetfire still looked pretty annoyed.

"Well, I wish he wouldn't," he said angrily. "And if I ever catch him trying to do that to you again, I'll, I'll..."

"It's alright Jetfire," Optimus said calmingly. "I don't like it but there's no need for you to worry, I can handle myself."

Jetfire rubbed his helm with a slightly shaky hand.

"I know you can, Optimus, I just....I hate seeing you in such a position with him."

"I'd rather he did it to me than to any of you," Optimus said firmly. "i would go mad if he tried it with any of you."

Jetfire laughed.

"Then you know how I felt when I saw him with you like that..."

He froze as he realised what he'd said.

"Jetfire," Optimus said softly, taking a step towards him. Jetfire turned away.

"Forget it," he said dully. "It's not as though.....anything could ever happen."

"Don't be so sure," Optimus said and he raised his hand to his face mask. Jetfire's optics widened.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I want to show you that nothing is impossible," Optimus said as he fingered the place needed to release it, it always to a moment as he didn't want just anybody grabbing hold and yanking it off.

"It doesn't matter if you hide behind a mask," Optimus said quietly as he took his mask and placed it on a side table.

"As long as you can take it off,"

Jetfire stared at Optimus for a long moment, and then in an almost unconscious movement, brought his hand up to touch his leader's face.

"You're.....so beautiful," Jetfire whispered in awe as he stared into his leader's uncovered face for the first time.

Optimus looked much younger without it, and had high cheek structures and very good looking lips which were slightly pursed.

Optimus held his optics as the Shuttle slowly removed his mask. Suddenly it was gone, and for the first time Optimus saw Jetfire's face. It was bad, the lower half of Jetfire's cheek and most of his chin was melted, leaving ugly scaring behind. It was easy to understand why Jetfire hid it from the world.

But that wasn't all Optimus saw, he also saw the gentle way Jetfire's mouth was formed, how his optics seemed to shine when there wasn't a mask in place. He had clearly been very good looking at before the accident. And despite the scaring, in Optimus's optics, he still was.

"Jetfire," Optimus said he said softly slowly bringing his hand up to touch the unscarred side.

Jetfire flinched and cast his optics down.

"I'm hideous," he said softly with finality.

"No you're not," Optimus said softly.

"Yes I am," Jetfire snapped, his optics flashing as he looked into Optimus's.

"Look at me,"

"I am," Optimus said, even more softly as he lent forward and gently kissed Jetfire's lips.

Jetfire's optics widened in shock but suddenly he was kissing back and passionately. This continued for a few minutes, and it was only when Jetfire had started to grope Optimus's aft that he realised what he was doing.

"Optimus, I...I'm sorry," he stammered as he tried to let go but Optimus held him.

"I've wanted to do that for so long, Jetfire," he said softly, his face flushed with lust.

"You have?" Jetfire said weakly.

"Yes," Optimus said. "I don't care about those marks, to me you are the most beautiful Mech I have ever seen."

Jetfire's optics fell.

"Really," he said quietly.

Optimus took his chin and lifted his head back up.

"I wanted you for a while now," he said gently. "But I didn't know how to approach and we've been so occupied with the Minicon search. But I'd like to be with you."

"I thought no one would say that to me," Jetfire said and they kissed again.

Without words, they started to remove each other's armour which was what new couples did for the first time. BU Jetfire flinched as Optimus went to remove his chest armour.

"Don't be afraid," Optimus said gently. "I have scars as well."

And he did. As Jetfire hesitantly removed the armour from his chest, he revealed a deep jagged scar there that had been done by a viscous blade. Jetfire whistled and slowly traced it with his thumb. Optimus smiled as he did this, remembering when a Decepticon assassin had given him it.

They both remembered how they got all their scars as they removed each other's armour until they both stood totally exposed to each other. Jetfire looked flushed, only Ratchet had seen him like this since he'd been injured and even then it had been under great reluctance.

Gently Optimus led him to the berth and laid him down before mounting him. Jetfire grinned nervously as Optimus loomed above him, one leg between his.

"It's been a while since I've done this," he said, his voice crackling slightly. "I couldn't go bare after the accident and only did it a few times after that. But that was ages ago."

"I understand," Optimus said and he lent down and kissed Jetfire's soft lips.

They continued for a little while, Optimus let Jetfire get used to it. Finally Jetfire broke away with a small grin that still looked nervous.

"Heh, I'm getting a little cold, best get started then."

"There's no rush," Optimus said as Jetfire spread his legs, letting Optimus slip between them.

"Just relax and enjoy it, I don't want you to think of this as something to do, like a chore."

"I....I don't think of it like that," Jetfire said quietly as Optimus lined up to his Port.

"Good," Optimus said gently before slipping in with a gentle thrust so that he was buried in Jetfire's Port.

"Gah!" Jetfire gasped as this happened before subsiding with a pant. "Oh, that feels good, I'd forgotten."

"Then allow me to remind you," Optimus said with a smile and he started thrusting, Jetfire moaning in pleasure.

"Uh, uh, uh," Jetfire groaned as waves of pleasure shot through his body, he really hadn't felt like this in a long time.

"OH," he cried as Optimus gave a slightly harder thrust and hit his sweet spot.

His back was now almost arched and he gripped Optimus's braced arms. He moaned as Optimus brought his mouth down and kissed him deeply, their glossias dancing together. Optimus's face was contorted with effort and pleasure and he did everything Jetfire wanted, by going even faster.

Soon they were moving together, Jetfire thrusting up against Optimus as continued to pound into him. As they both approached climax, Jetfire wrapped his legs around Optimus so that Optimus had to thrust harder than ever.

"Hmmmm, so good," Jetfire moaned. "So big....."

"Tight," Optimus grunted. "Ohhh, ah, that felt good,"

Overload suddenly hit them fast and hard and they both screamed when it happened. Jetfire went first, bawling Optimus's name before slumping down.

"Jetfire," Optimus yelled as he overloaded and pumped straight into Jetfire before slumping down.

They lay there was a long moment, panting as the sweet after affects of overload past. Once they'd gone and Optimus was soft within Jetfire, the large Shuttle said.

"That was so good, Optimus, I never thought I do that again."

Optimus smiled gently and kissed him.

"A fire may have scarred you Jetfire," he said softly as they both started to drift towards recharge.

"But it is the fire within that truly makes you beautiful."

_Author's note. Well, I hope you all enjoyed that, especially the birthday girl. It was a lot of fun writing and I'm glad it was suggested. Thanks Prowlsgirl, you're a star._


End file.
